Bajo El Signo De La Perfidia
by jaserranobo
Summary: PREEVOLUTION. Un acto inesperado por parte de Michael cambia las circunstancias de su extraña relación con Selene.
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: No poseo ninguno de los personajes de Underworld o las situaciones derivadas de la película, este es un simple préstamo para satisfacer mis humildes ambiciones de escritor.

……………………………………………………………..

_Anterior a Underworld Evolution, todo el contenido de Underworld es valido, ubicado varios meses después de la muerte de Víktor._

**Él**

"_Quien bien te quiere te hará llorar" – Refrán Popular._

Ella nunca lo pensó dos veces, decidió quedarse en ese cuarto de hotel simplemente porque era un sitio seguro por el momento, no tenía sentido salir corriendo únicamente porque estaba sola; no tuvo necesidad de preocuparse por su paradero, no tuvo tiempo de acongojarse cuando se despertó en una cama vacía, en horas en las que el sol estaba todavía presente, no tenía lógica salir a buscarlo, porque no habría podido pasar de la puerta antes de convertirse en una pila de cenizas en el suelo, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse en donde podría estar, la nota que encontró en la almohada lo dejaba todo muy claro, que buen tipo Michael, le escribió para que no se preocupara, simplemente le informó que se iba, _que considerado de su parte_.

Para que darle más vueltas en la cabeza a la situación, no es que ella se sienta traicionada, decepcionada, sobrecogida, para nada, ninguna de esas sensaciones ha sido parte alguna de su ser y no empezaran a serlo ahora, simplemente se siente un poco extrañada, fue una movida rápida por parte de él, la mejor para los dos claro está, pero ella esperaba ser quien decidiera irse, y tal ves la ocasión que él tomó para marcharse no fue la más cordial, precisamente la mañana después de su primera noche juntos, _¿Acaso lo habían pasado tan mal?_

Cuando el sol comienza a descender es ya claro que no hay sentido en salir a buscarlo, para que desgastarse en rastrear a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado, ni imaginar que su primera impresión al levantarse hubiera sido un vacío inmenso al otro lado de la cama, que su primera urgencia hubiera sido encontrarlo, que un carrusel de imágenes pasara frente a sus ojos, él rodeado de licántropos mientras salía a buscar el desayuno en uno de sus típicos arranques románticos, no para nada, es mejor que fuera su propia decisión la de marcharse y dejarla dormida, en la cama que poco antes habían compartido, con una escueta nota de despedida a su lado, _todo un caballero_.

Es simple explicar la razón que la mantiene en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama después de una semana de su huida, es claro que el hotel es seguro y además la mitad de sus problemas se fueron por esa puerta junto a él, mejor así, pero es evidente que no es necesario salir a buscar otro resguardo o sangre extra, aunque sus existencias actuales están terminándose, o dejar de mirar hacia la puerta, para que si no hay nada que esperar por esa puerta, nadie a quien esperar; alguien que no la conociera pensaría que esta quedándose en el cuarto por la posibilidad de que él regrese, ese es un error, no hay razón para esperarlo, él se fue y es lo mejor para los dos, ella no espera por nadie, ni siquiera por él.

No se le puede culpar por repasar los momentos que pasaron juntos, es normal recordar a una persona con la que se ha pasado por situaciones tan excepcionales, ella hace lo mismo por Khan, incluso Víktor, porque es normal rememorar a las personas con las que se ha vivido, para ella es normal recordar cada palabra que él dijo, cada brillo que la luna producía en sus ojos, cada roce, y la noche que pasaron juntos, es normal recordar a una persona con la que se han pasado tantas situaciones excepcionales.

No es adecuado indagar en las razones que la llevaron a pasar esa noche con él, a iniciar la cadena de eventos que llevaron a su huida, a su traición, no a ella, claro esta, ella no se siente traicionada, sino a la causa, al plan; no hay nada irregular en que bajo ciertos influjos externos, heridas, situaciones de vida y muerte, hubiera permitido una mayor cercanía, un roce a sus mejillas para verificar la ausencia de heridas, un abrazo para constatar que su respiración era normal, y los besos, pues los besos son simples inconsistencias probabilísticas, eventos aislados que no ameritan tomarse como indicios de nada. No hay necesidad de profundizar en el comportamiento que tuvo él durante el tiempo juntos, él es un tipo predecible, _talvez no tanto como creía_, pero es fácil deducir que constantemente intentaba acercarse, tocarla, besarla, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, una mirada o una palabra detenían sus intentos, era imprescindible mantener la distancia, pero debe aceptar que en algunas ocasiones el cansancio la vencía y dejaba que él se saliera con la suya, aceptaba sus gestos sin retornarlos, claro, pero todo debido al cansancio, a causa del cansancio. No hay lugar para proclamar la injusticia de su relación, el desequilibrio, cuando él se acercaba era inmediatamente rechazado, a menos que el cansancio influenciara, y ha de admitir que cada vez era más recurrente ceder, el agotamiento hacia presa de ella más frecuentemente, pero no es ese el punto, si él se hubiera negado a alguno de los avances dados por ella, no hubiera habido problema, ella no se hubiera ofendido o resentido, pero él nunca se negaba, incapaz de desdeñar sus acercamientos, pero eso no era culpa de ella, es interesante cuan segura se sintió de conocerlo en toda su extensión, honesto en todo, fue cuestión de tiempo deducir su modo de ser, y por tanto era fácil augurar que nunca rechazaría su compañía, nunca la dejaría sola después de una noche juntos, bueno, se equivoco un poco, pero ya le ha pasado antes con otras personas, no hay razón para alarmarse, para enojarse, para molestarse en odiarlo, ella no se rebaja a emociones primarias, por nadie, ni siquiera por él.

La rabia es una consecuencia lógica de la situación por la que está pasando, después de todo ella pasó por muchos inconvenientes para mantenerlos a salvo y lo mínimo que se merecía era una despedida en persona, un apretón de manos y un hasta nunca; es normal que esté molesta ya que se pasó mucho tiempo haciendo planes futuros para su huida, manteniéndose juntos podría ser lo mejor para aumentar sus posibilidades de sobrevivir, no que ella lo necesite, para nada, pero la estrategia que se había planteado se derrumba y la exaspera tener que empezar a trabajar en otra, una en la cual todo depende de ella, así es como le gusta, no necesitar a nadie, no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en él.

Es normal que cada vez que recuerde las ultimas palabras que él le dirigió la sangre le hierva y un eventual golpe a la pared despierte a los vecinos, es perfectamente usual que ella recuerde las exactas palabras que él usó, después de todo escuchar con atención es una cualidad indispensable de un guerrero, y es habitual que se tomara en serio la promesa que él le hizo, en el momento exacto en que su pasión llegaba al limite, al clímax, en esa ocasión no había precedentes que permitieran vislumbrar una posible traición, no que él la hubiera traicionado, pero en ese momento era natural creer en lo que dijo.

Seguramente es debido a su naturaleza desconfiada que se siente un poco irritada al darse cuenta que él la engañó en cierta forma, no es que le importe mucho, pero es interesante notar que le creyó cuando le hizo aquella promesa, es innegable que la tomó por sorpresa, tal vez el estar concentrada en otras cuestiones más placenteras la distrajo un poco, pero en el mismo instante que lo escuchó se dio cuenta que eran tonterías románticas e inocentes, aunque aun así le tomó la palabra, después de todo él se la ofrecía. No la intriga el hecho de que él incumpliera lo prometido, casi inmediatamente, simplemente siente curiosidad por la forma como se lo dijo, al parecer el muchacho tenia más astucia de la que creía, y era una buen mentiroso también, _muy convincente_.

Es atribuible al cansancio de los siglos que en estos precisos momentos la guerra no le importe demasiado, es normal que después de tanto tiempo preocupándose por el combate en este preciso instante no le interese nada, ni la posible cercanía de las patrullas de vampiros o la búsqueda ansiosa y desorganizada de las bestias, no hay que caer en la banalidad de asociar su falta de preocupación con él, con su partida, seria una equivocación pensar que su huida pueda afectarla de tal manera como para hacerla olvidar del riesgo que corre, ella no es una novata y nunca cayó en sentimentalismos que pudieran perjudicar su concentración, y no hay razón para empezar ahora, ni siquiera por él; no es excéntrico que la única arma que desea empuñar sea una que apunte a la cabeza de él.

No la inquieta su incapacidad de llamarlo por su nombre desde su partida, ha de deberse a la falta de familiaridad con esta situación, una consecuencia normal es que no quiera pensar en él como Michael, es mas fácil definirlo como abominación, hibrido, traidor, farsante, no es que ella tenga alguna razón para llamarlo así, pero no hay que descontar que al final él demostró cualidades para el engaño, es algo para tener en cuenta.

No hay que apresurarse a juzgarla por la reacción de su cuerpo, la instantánea sensación en su estomago, la tensión en sus músculos, la expresión en su rostro, rápidamente borrada. El mantenerse en ese cuarto por una semana no tenia razón en especial, simple cuestión de estrategia, pero se puede caer en el error de interpretarlo como la búsqueda de este momento, ella no cambia por nadie, no aguarda por nadie y menos por él, ella no esperaba verlo cruzar la puerta, a él, a Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ella**

"_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; _

_el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco" – Platón._

La sangre que corre por sus manos, la suciedad del piso, el olor nauseabundo de las cloacas, y la oscuridad desesperanzadora de la noche, son de alguna forma adecuadas circunstancias para la situación en la que se encuentra, un vil asesino sin posibilidades de redención, una bestia que descarga su odio con otros, el odio que por si mismo siente.

Una semana ha pasado, pero la sensación es constante, el sentimiento de total repulsión, asco por lo que es, por lo que hizo; cometer el último de los pecados, y caer al fondo, una de las razones que lo llevó a condenarse, pero algunos creen que solo cuando se deja atrás toda esperanza se encuentra la libertad, solo en el fondo del túnel se aprecia la belleza de la luz, solamente en la suciedad y la pestilencia se intensifica el olor de las flores, de su esencia; por tal razón está él en el fondo del túnel, dejando toda esperanza para hacer más manejable su existencia, mirando el otro extremo del foso, y hundiéndose en la podredumbre que lo rodea, sin ella.

Desde su transformación el tiempo se movió en cámara lenta, enfrentándose a una eternidad llena de persecución y muerte, el doctor, el humano dentro de él se revolcaba al observar lo que su nueva fuerza le hacia a sus enemigos, hubiera considerado la muerte a no ser por ella, la única razón para apegarse a esa existencia, la única culpable de que él siguiera hundiéndose en el inframundo, perdiendo lo más preciado, su humanidad. Días, semanas, meses, el tiempo y sus escalas carecen de sentido cuando eres eterno, él se movía en una continua carrera, solo deteniéndose a comer, a dormir, a asesinar, a desmembrar, y ella impasible como una roca, sin expresión en sus ojos, ¿Acaso no le dolía verlo convertirse en una bestia?

En ocasiones se puede pretender que ciertas cosas no nos afectan, pretender que no importa y mostrarle una sonrisa mientras bebes sangre, pero como los problemas se acumulan y cada vez es más difícil pretender que no importa, se hace más complicado sonreír después de degollar a un enemigo; ella no lo entiende, le parece que todo esto es rutinario y que la forma en que él reacciona es infantil, ¿Será que ella solo lo ve como un niño inmensamente fuerte? Pero no puedes evadirte por siempre, no puedes escapar de ti mismo, de lo que estás haciendo, en lo que te estás convirtiendo, y tienes que huir, incluso tienes que huir de quien nunca quisiste separarte, tienes que huir de ella.

La vida se burla de nosotros, de los diminutos seres que habitamos esta tierra, nos pone trampas para ver la expresión de angustia en nuestro rostro, eso es lo que pasa, esa es la suerte que nos acompaña; la misma noche en que la decisión es tomada, en que resolvió abandonarlo todo, huir, desaparecer, tiene que ser esa la noche en que ella decida que es buen tiempo para tratarlo cariñosamente, que considera apropiada una caricia, un beso, hablando más con sus ojos que lo que charlaron en todos esos meses, revelando más con sus manos que lo que su boca dejó saber, tenía que ser esa misma noche cuando ella decidiera perder el control, entregarse, y él como siempre incapaz de defenderse, de mantener su posición, se dejó arrastrar; si ella hubiera sabido lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento ¿No hubiera preferido romperle el cuello en ese instante? en lugar de acariciar al artífice de la traición, a Judas en persona.

Al rememorar ese momento recuerda porque es incapaz de llamarla por su nombre, porque siente que pensar en ella como Selene es un sacrilegio, es pervertir aun más su imagen y reforzar la infamia; lo sobrecoge pensar que el instante más especial de su vida, su entrega, su purificación, sea el mismo momento en que marco su alma con el signo de la ignominia, de la perfidia, cuando cayó más bajo que cualquiera en este mundo, cuando se acomodó al lado de Viktor en la pared de los criminales; pensar en cada caricia solo le recuerda lo que aconteció después, cuando se levantó, se vistió y salió del cuarto, sin ni siquiera detenerse a mirarla, a grabarse su silueta en la mente, cuando la dejó en esa cama como a un objeto usado, aunque fuera la persona más importante en su vida.

La pestilencia que lo rodea, que cubre su cuerpo, no se compara con la hediondez que emana de su alma putrefacta a causa de las acciones que llevó a cabo, es interesante como pudo pasar de humano a criatura aborrecible; no queda fácil explicar como en unas horas, en una noche, pasó de Michael a la bestia que acecha y asesina sin emoción, a él, es posible hacer una conjetura y concluir que todo se reduce a ese momento que compartió con ella, el momento de plenitud en el cual se dejó caer con agrado y entrega, pero un pequeño detalle oscurece el recuerdo, lo cubre de depravación, esa promesa destinada a sellar su entrega y afianzar el lazo que acababa de establecer con ella, designada para ser motivo de orgullo paso a ser el estandarte de la traición, símbolo de la falacia cometida, pues los subsiguientes actos fueron todo lo contrario a lo prometido, negación del compromiso recién adquirido, porque le prometió quedarse con ella y no lo hizo así, puede que inmediatamente después de dejar las palabras fluir pudiera ver, sentir la incomoda reacción por parte de ella, de nuevo esa actitud presuntuosa, la tutora que se resigna a la incompetencia de su alumno, y aún siendo presa de esa mirada estuvo dispuesto a mantener su palabra, pero cuando ella rompió el lazo, la conexión y le dio la espalda, no quedo más que seguir acorde al plan y destrozar la promesa apenas establecida, dejar los fragmentos de su juramento esparcidos por el suelo, finos trozos dispuestas para la venganza que ella seguramente llevara a cabo, armas afiladas destinadas a herirlo, y es aún difícil relatar lo acontecido, resulta irreal e hilarante lo que pasó, primero él le promete su compañía por el resto de la eternidad y acto seguido se viste y sale del cuarto dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás, incluso a ella, a quien le prometió una eternidad y le concedió tan solo unas horas.

Ayudaba pensar que ella era autosuficiente, como bien se lo hizo saber en repetidas ocasiones, cuando le dejaba claro que él no era ni necesario o mucho menos importante para ella, eso pudo haber ayudado un poco a dejarla en ese cuarto, una buena ocasión para que ella demostrara su invulnerabilidad, ¡y hablando de maledicencia!

La nota era lo mínimo que podía hacer, políticamente apropiado, no es que él esperara que ella se desesperara al no encontrarlo, pero es lo más educado evitarle a las personas cualquier incomodad, así que simplemente le escribió que se iba, tan simple y tan cobarde como eso, nada de explicaciones, nada de excusas, una simple frase, tal vez no pudo explicarle porque no entendía muy bien las razones, aun no las tiene claras.

Parece que al final los hombres son lo que las mujeres se imaginan, falsos y cobardes, tan débiles que la naturaleza les negó la oportunidad de traer vida al mundo; lo único que se le ocurrió al salir por esa puerta fue correr, supervelocidad durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, después se encontró en una ciudad sin nombre y pensó que podría empezar de nuevo o terminar de una vez, libre de ella, sin ella para acaparar su pensamiento podría decidir cual debía ser el camino, que hacer con ese don y esa maldición que cargaba, ya podría tomar la senda de la oscuridad, había pagado el precio de entrada con una traición de dimensiones bíblicas, era merecedor del titulo de criatura de la noche, señor de los farsantes, sin ninguna esperanza de redimirse, sin ella para redimirlo solo le quedaba decaer más, asesinar por placer, darle libertad a esos instintos de los que ella tanto le hablaba, los mismos que por ella reprimía, ya no más, no había razón para contenerse más, no sin ella.

Es normal escuchar una frase muy famosa "La verdad os hará libres", pero para él tanto la libertad como la frase están incompletas, carentes de peso o significado si no se les asocia con la mayor emoción presente en el ser humano, así que aludiendo a sus limitadas habilidades literarias, él se atreve a añadir " pero el amor os hará puros", el amor es el complemento perfecto para darle a la vida sentido, entonces su vida tiene sentido porque él la ama, pero ¿Será que la vida de ella tiene sentido, ¿Será que ella es purificada por su amor por él, es difícil decirlo, ella es muy buena eludiendo emociones, escondiendo sentimientos y él esta muy desesperado como para leer entre líneas, pero "los detalles son el sabor de la vida", los pequeños detalles que se le escapaban a ella eran el alimento para su pasión, se resguardaba en miradas inofensivas, en roces fortuitos para mantener el optimismo y asegurarse que ella lo amaba, ahora que lo puede ver todo desde un punto más alto, está seguro que no está seguro de nada, bien podía ella amarlo o él autoengañarse, la verdad no sabe, pero le parece imposible que ella fingiera esos momentos juntos, esas caricias, las miradas y lo que vio detrás de las miradas, es seguro que él no podría fingir, aunque es él quien se escapó la mañana siguiente, por lo cual no es momento de jugar al juez.

A él nunca le gustó la montaña rusa, su desesperado deseo de estabilidad lo aferraba a la tierra, por eso era tan complicado convivir con los cambios de animo de ella, un momento cariñosa, tolerante y al otro distante, arrogante y agresiva; en un mundo que da vueltas es necesario un apoyo, un punto fijo que nos resguarde del desbalance, pero ella, volátil e inestable no era ese apoyo; él no tuvo de donde aferrarse mientras su mundo y ella lo hacían rodar por el abismo, por lo tanto hubo un momento en que el mareo tomó presa de él, cuando las caricias y los desplantes de ella lo hicieron estallar, ¿Por qué tenia que darle la espalda después de hacer el amor? ¿Acaso no tenía claro el concepto de abrazarse después? eso para él fue el punto fatal, notar que ni siquiera la mayor de las cercanías podían cambiarla, la rabia que se construía dentro de él era algo devastador, y lo que más le asustaba era la posibilidad de herirla a causa de su bestial naturaleza, por eso la dejó sin siquiera detenerse a observarla, una total restricción de beneficios para el criminal, incapaz de mantener su posición si se atrevía a mirarla, probablemente después de verla hubiera terminado recostado a su lado, únicamente ella es capaz de dominarlo de tal forma, al hibrido en persona, solo ella.

En ocasiones, cuando ella se comportaba cariñosamente, cuando se le acercaba, le hablaba con un tono de voz más calido, y si tenía suerte lo besaba, en esos momentos la culpa lo asfixiaba, pensar que a pesar de todo, de si misma, ella cambiaba junto a él, por él, avanzando poco a poco en su intimidad, pero el único cambio que él experimentaba era una sed más devastadora, la ansiedad de la carne, y sentir como se hundía más en su ferocidad mientras ella se acercaba a la ternura, eso era el tormento, siempre creyó que en su relación, él era quien llevaba la bandera del amor, quien era sincero, abierto, honesto con sus sentimientos, pero al final la ansiedad lo hundía en largos silencios, y por más que le cueste aceptarlo hubo ocasiones en que la voz de ella lo irritaba obligándolo a salir a caminar, alejar de su mente sus deseos de irse, de dejarla atrás, a la impostora, la que le robó la humanidad con una mordida y ahora quería usurparle el puesto a su fallecida prometida, quería robarle su derecho a llorar su muerte, no tenía derecho a reír por la felicidad de su compañía, la felicidad de tenerla a ella.

El señor de la muerte, ese podría ser su titulo durante esa semana, la caza y el asesinato de sus enemigos, los que la ponían en peligro, los que la perseguían, los mató, los mató a todos y no puede negar que algo dentro de si disfrutó la masacre, su sentido del honor, de la restitución lo guió, quizás si le garantizaba una vida sin peligros podría disminuir la inmensidad de su traición, tal vez ella ya estaría miles de kilómetros lejos de ese cuarto, y él se encargaría personalmente que el mundo fuera un sitio seguro para ella, esa era la única forma de tapar su delito. Alimentarse de sus victimas, sin lavar de su cuerpo los rastros de sus peleas, un sucio ángel de la muerte, que durante las noches durmió en las alcantarillas, rodeado de inmundicia, tanto por fuera como por dentro, desplegando toda su ira contra esos que se le oponían, una bestia en toda la extensión de la palabra, la abominación que Viktor intento detener, en esos momentos hasta podía simpatizar con él, en verdad era un peligro para el mundo, una vergüenza.

Es infructuoso tratar de explicar su comportamiento, no hay posible razón o excusa que explique lo que hizo, y las razones que tuvo para dejarla, aun no puede entender como pudo alejarse de ella y lo más seguro es que nunca lo comprenda en su totalidad; cobardía, es posiblemente la verdadera razón por la cual él huyó, hacerle frente a su transformación y aceptar que ella es ahora el eje de su vida lo llevó a escapar, le pareció normal tener miedo en un momento en que tantas cosas cambiaban para él, dejar atrás su vida humana, dejar atrás a Michael Corvin, cambios demasiados drásticos para tomarlos a la ligera, por eso decidió irse, alegarse de la fuente de su angustia y tontamente suponer que el exilio aliviaría sus penas; no le es difícil aceptar que se equivocó, desde el mismo instante que dejó el cuarto supo que se había equivocado, pero era demasiado terco para aceptarlo, su orgullo no le dejó regresar inmediatamente como lo deseaba, y aunque su carrera sangrienta lo alejó de sus constantes reflexiones no pudo eliminar el vacío y el frió que sentía en su cuerpo, constantemente recordando que ella es capaz de elevar su temperatura en ciertos momentos. Es por eso que se mantuvo aislado en callejones y vertederos, castigándose por su estupidez, por su actitud ruin que le llevó a traicionar a la única persona en la cual confiaba, a ella.

¿Que fue de ella, era algo que se preguntaba constantemente, ignorando si siquiera la conmovió el hecho de que se fuera sin despedirse, o si por el contrario respiró aliviada al librarse de la hibrida carga, o tal vez le importó un poco, pero luego reanudó su eterna batalla y dejó la aventura que compartieron en el pasado, una anécdota mas; de algo estaba seguro y es que ella no estaría en el cuarto aún, la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que se había ido de ese sitio apenas pudo, por lo cual decidió aventurarse a regresar al cuarto, quizás con algo de suerte un poco de su esencia permanecía en el ambiente, lo suficiente para aliviar un poco sus penas, como siempre la causa y el remedio para sus tormentos es ella, solo ella.

Al acercarse al hotel, se alegro al notar que su esencia era aun fuerte, una razón más para tirarse sobre esa cama y dejar que los recuerdos lo abrumaran, lo destrozaran con la culpa que cargara eternamente, el mayor paria de la historia buscaba un instante de consuelo en su atormentada vida. Es conciente de la ironía de su situación, de la estupidez de su conducta, después de tanta muerte, tanta sangre, de descargar su ira en otros se dio cuenta de algo que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, lo que tanto buscaba, lo que lo llevó a escapar es lo mismo de lo que huía, ella era de nuevo la razón y la solución de sus problemas, de sus dilemas existenciales, lo único que necesita es lo único que ya no tendrá y de que forma termino con ella, pero ya nada de eso importa por lo menos podrá purgar sus pecados eternamente, aunque no está seguro que la eternidad sea tiempo suficiente para redimir tal desvergüenza, estos pensamientos embargan su mente en el momento que cruza la puerta y se encuentra con ella mirándolo fijamente, sentada sobre la cama, hermosa y letal como siempre, y ahora es cuando comienza a temer por su vida, ¿Será la misma que le dio su ser quien se lo arrebate en un merecido arranque de rabia y justicia? él se rinde ante las pruebas y acepta la condena, inmóvil, avergonzado, le da el poder de dictar y ejecutar el veredicto a ella, solo a ella, solo a Selene.


	3. Chapter 3

NOSOTROS

**NOSOTROS**

"_Lo que se hace por amor esta má__s allá_

_del bien y del mal" – Friedrich Nietzsche_

"Hola" es lo único que alcanzó a gesticular antes de que la enormidad de la situación lo golpeara, viéndola sentada en la cama, aunque inmediatamente se pusiera de pie, en un movimiento puramente defensivo. Está frente a ella y ahora tendrá que explicar, tal vez no sería tan aterradora esta afirmación si supiera las razones por las cuales hizo lo que hizo, _¿Quizás la puerta no esta tan lejos?_ pero sabe que no quiere huir más, tendrá que hacerla entender, o por lo menos hacerla calmar, que no lo saque a golpes podría ser un buen comienzo, podría partir de ahí y luego explicarle, explicarle lo poco que él entiende; como desea no haber huido, como desea no tenerla frente a frente, todo el peso de sus actos lo aprisiona, la magnitud de su traición es ahora más real, más evidente cuando está ella presente, la persona a quien traicionó, la persona a la cual le debe una explicación y posiblemente no le pueda dar nada, nada más que excusas vanas e irrisorias, insuficientes, todo es insuficiente en esta ocasión, no hay forma de resarcir lo hecho, no hay posibilidad de perdón, y él no deja de pensar que la puerta no esta muy lejos.

¿Y eso es todo?, eso es todo lo que va a decir, al menos cerró la puerta. ¿Quizá este patético espectáculo podría alertar a sus enemigos o atraer curiosos? Con ese "hola" se supone que todo está olvidado, esta semana fue una más, nada importante, nada que reprochar, nada que explicar; pues así es mejor, la verdad nada substancial pasó, él se fue y ahora regresa, no hay problema con eso, no es que ella necesite una disculpa o una aclaración por dejarla dormida y escaparse, ni pensarlo, ella no necesita que él le explique las razones, lo único que ella precisa es que él se regrese por donde vino y la deje en paz, en paz como se encontraba desde hace una semana, lo único que ella le exige es que se de la vuelta, se ahorre las disculpas y se vaya, sin hablar, sin mirarla, sin tartamudear, como seguramente lo haría, y vuelva a desaparecer, por lo menos en esta ocasión ella estará despierta, no habrá necesidad de notas.

No puede ocupar una silla, no es que él deseara sentirse cómodo, si es que es posible, pero la hostilidad en el aire ya es asfixiante, lo mejor será soportar el temporal de pie, a unos pasos de ella, a una distancia prudente, segura. "No esperaba verte aquí". Es lo único que se le ocurre decir, después de todo ella no le retornó el saludo, parece que toda esta conversación estará a su cargo, si es que a este monologo se le puede denominar conversación, pero después de lo que hizo es normal que sea él el encargado de las disculpas. Ella, Selene, una imagen borrosa que lo acompañó durante esos siete días, tan clara en su mente, pero que desfallece frente a su presencia, altiva, elegante, terrorífica, hermosa como siempre y para siempre, siente unas inmensas ganas de comentar eso, pero es probable que no reciba una buena respuesta.

"Yo tampoco". Que error, una pequeña distracción, debida seguramente a la situación no a él, pero había dejado salir esas palabras en un tono que evidentemente no había deseado emplear, reproche, y ¿Qué tenía ella que reprocharle a él?, para reprocharle algo tendría que interesarle un poco y él para ella ya no representaba nada, es decir, nunca representó nada, este es un mal momento para que su boca la traicione.

¿De donde salió eso?, la Selene que él conoce nunca dejaría escapar unas palabras en ese tono, no frente a él, y parece que ella lo notó, porque cruzó sus brazos, una posición aun más defensiva, más distante. Recriminación, eso es lo que parece expresar, pero eso no encaja en la imagen que él dejó tendida una semana antes, una mujer tan bella y tan fría como la nieve, ha de ser que sus sentidos lo engañan y el pánico comienza a apoderarse de él, solo falta que se desplome en el suelo y termine de irritarla.

"Lo sé", la verdad es que lo sabe, cuando salio de ese cuarto la ultima vez no tenia intenciones de regresar, no tenía esperanzas de volverla a ver, pero parece que es incapaz de cumplir promesa o voto alguno, prometió no irse y se fue, juro no regresar y aquí esta, es toda una incógnita como no identificó ese detalle tan particular de su personalidad, un embustero.

Entonces en verdad no pensaba regresar, alguna inesperada movida del destino lo tiene frente a ella en este momento, no es por voluntad propia, no es su deseo. No es que ella esperara que él reconsiderara, para nada, nunca le pasó por la cabeza que él decidiera regresar, pero evidentemente él no pensaba hacerlo de todos modos, su retorno se deberá a su incapacidad para subsistir solo, a su eterna dependencia, o tal vez esta estresado y espera que ella le conceda de nuevo un lugar junto a ella en la cama, ciertamente es duro pensar así de él, pero de este personaje se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

"¿Y en donde debería estar?", él muy tonto no puede esperar simpatía por su situación.

La verdad en este momento le atemoriza hablar, parece que todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, pero debe tomar sus oportunidades e intentarlo, peor no puede ser, "Pensé que no te quedarías". Se pasa maquinalmente una mano por el cabello, otro signo de evidente nerviosismo, otra evidencia de su desventajosa situación. "Ya sabes, por lo que pasó". Alguna vez su padre le aconsejó no demostrar miedo, porque eso solo enfurece más al agresor.

"¿Y qué pasó?" Bien le vendría que él explicara que fue lo que sucedió.

Lo que sucedió fue que pasaron su primera, y obviamente última, noche juntos y él se escapó en la mañana ¿Será que para ella significó tan poco? ¿Y entonces ese semblante tan amenazador? Sin embargo no le queda difícil recordar que ella es normalmente así, aunque hay algo diferente, algo en ella, no obstante lo mejor es no indagar más en eso. "Yo……la verdad…….perdóname por la forma en que me fui, en verdad lo siento".

Evadiendo la pregunta, pero que cobarde, y ahora salir con esto, con que esto era lo que buscaba, después de patéticas frases y ninguna explicación, él considera que es suficiente con un perdóname, y listo, ahora esta obligada a aceptarlo, solamente porque él se lo pide, pues no, no tendrá un perdón que no es necesario, no es que él la hubiera herido, ofendido, entonces no hay necesidad de pedir perdón, él pueda hacer lo que quiera mientras no se acerque a ella. "Te marchaste, acaso te es tan difícil comprender la situación, tenemos enemigos, por si no te habías dado cuenta, tal vez en tu mundo de fantasía todos somos amigos, pero no es así, nos quieren muertos y tú te fuiste".

Cortante, directo a su pecho, todas sus frases parecen especialmente escogidas para hacerle daño, para maltratar la herida, pero esto es lo que le esperaba, lo importante es resistir el vendaval y sacar algo positivo de la situación, tal vez ropa limpia o un baño, y un vistazo de ella, pero por ahora lo mejor es acercarse despacio y con cuidado, trata de dar un paso para salvar un poco de la distancia, pero ella retrocede, no lo quiere cerca. "Lo sé, lo sé……….disculpa si te preocupé o si mi salida fue intempestiva, no estaba pensando…….se que estuvo mal dejarte en esa forma".

¿Intempestiva? Pero como se le ocurre pensar que salir en medio de la mañana, como un vil ladrón puede ser algo inesperado. "No, huiste. No se que diablos estabas pensando al irte de esa forma. Eso fue estupido. ¿Es que no captas que en estos momentos hay muchos enemigos persiguiéndonos, persiguiéndote y que fue infantil lo que hiciste?".

"Perdóname por desobedecerte, es evidente que para ti soy un especie de idiota incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones". Le es imposible evitar el resoplo de frustración que se le escapa. Así que lo único que le interesa es que se haya puesto en riesgo, o mejor, que haya puesto en riesgo algo que ella tanto había protegido, no a Michael sino al hibrido.

"Ni tu te crees eso ¿A eso llamas disculpa? simplemente cuando empezamos esto, se suponía que estábamos ayudándonos mutuamente, era un acuerdo para mantenernos vivos".

Con que todo se trato de mantenerse vivos, además de todo ella ya habla en pasado con respecto a los dos, era de esperarse. ¿Y los besos eran necesarios?, entonces para que torturarse tanto con la supuesta traición, si para ella todo era un simple contrato, un acuerdo para mantener a salvo a la atracción del circo de los fenómenos, Michael, el hibrido, y Selene la guardaespaldas, pues para mantenerlo a salvo no era necesario que se acostaran, no que a ella le haya interesado mucho, una simple cláusula del acuerdo, mantener al fenómeno entretenido.

"Pues nada me pasó, como puedes ver, así que no hay de que preocuparse, todo esta perfectamente".

Egoísta y egocéntrico, él está perfectamente, con sus cualidades excepcionales era de esperarse, pero no reflexionó por un instante al dejarla sola, posiblemente revelando su posición con su huida, no se interesó en si podían atacarla, emboscarla, no que ella lo necesite, a sobrevivido 600 años sola, por su parte se sintió algo inquieta al imaginárselo en problemas, simple camaradería, pero se preocupó. ¿Perfectamente? pues si, la verdad todo esta perfectamente, si no lo mataron, pues no hay nada más que decir, no importan las razones por las cuales se fue, precisamente en ese momento, ellos son compañeros, no se deben explicaciones, y además, a ella no le interesa saber, no necesita entender.

"El que estés ileso no arregla nada, fue irresponsable tu forma de actuar, y no demostraste ningún respeto por mi o por tu propia seguridad."

De nuevo ese tono reprobatorio, la posición que tiene, apoyada en la pared con un aire de superioridad, todo deliberadamente llevado a cabo para hacerlo ver como un niño, ¿Cuando dejará de tratarlo como a un idiota? "Creo que puedo encargarme de mi propia seguridad, no necesito una niñera que me cuide, puedo hacerlo por mi mismo, gracias".

Inmediatamente pudo sentir el escrutinio, lento, fijo, deliberadamente molesto, de nuevo evaluando la validez de su argumento, la madurez de sus ideas, en todo momento esta dispuesta a ponerlo a prueba, a valorarlo como a un aprendiz ¿Es eso todo lo que él representa?

Dudar en este caso no es prueba de debilidad o inseguridad, es simplemente un juicio de validez en cuanto a lo acertado de la pregunta ¿Es atinado preguntarle eso? Es evidente que se siente estudiado, se siente incomodo, siempre tan abierto en sus sensaciones, transparente a su observación.

"Si crees que puedes derrotar al mundo entero, entonces ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿A que volviste?".

_Si te contara_, "No se a que volví".

No es del todo cierto, indudablemente es una respuesta equivocada, pero no es momento para retractarse, debe mantener su terreno y esperar la respuesta.

Un leve suspiro deja sus labios, esta cansada de la situación, del ambiente, de él, dando vueltas a los mismo y nunca arribando a ningún lado. "¿Entonces, porque mejor no te vas?". Respondió demasiado rápido para decir que está segura de lo que dijo, desvió inmediatamente su mirada hacia el suelo, pero no se retractará, que importa que él se vaya de nuevo, no se va a sentir culpable por dejarlo ir, para nada, él no es nada de ella y no le interesa.

Es mejor no dejar dudas, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y con tono neutral, pero seguro "La puerta esta abierta".

Eso lo dejó frió, congelado, no esperaba que su arrebato los llevara a esta situación, irse de nuevo, él no quiere eso, él quiere quedarse, pero no hay forma de hablar con ella ¿Cómo decirle que regresó para quedarse?

"No tengo a donde ir" No es una mentira total, no es la causa para que regresara, pero la verdad es que no tiene sitio en este mundo, es una abominación, los dos bandos lo odian equitativamente, solo ella lo acepta, o acaso lo soporta, pero junto a ella es el único sitio donde esta seguro, donde esta feliz.

"Tu eres la única que me aceptaba".

Si era yo quien lo aceptaba, si era yo a quien tenía, entonces ¿Por qué se fue?, si no tenia otro sitio, ¿Por qué se fue?, tiene que haber una razón para irse en el medio de día, desaparecer y dejarlo todo atrás. "Entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste?".

Aunque es un buen indicio el que ella se interese por esa semana que acababa de pasar, lo mejor sería que no preguntara, que no se enterara de lo que pasó. Ahora que ella muestra cierto interés es mejor no tocar el tema de esa noche juntos, parece que se suavizó un poco y si él trae ese tema a colación, lo más seguro es que reciba una cachetada o un balazo.

"No sé, la verdad no podía seguir en la misma situación, no aguantaba más".

¿Por qué no le mantiene la mirada? ¿Acaso es más importante ese sitio en el suelo en el cual se está fijando?

Extraña sensación la que esas palabras produjeron en ella, ¿Pánico?, imposible, ha de ser algún molestar producto del reencuentro con él, una manifestación física del fastidio que siente, es demente concebir que esa palabras que él acababa de pronunciar pudieran plantar la duda y la inseguridad en una persona que nunca ha vacilado, pero le era inevitable preguntarse si era posible que el muy imbecil estuviera cansado de ella, eso seria el colmo, no que a ella le ofenda, pero el muy cobarde no fue capaz de decirle que se aburrió de ella, que tenía intensiones de irse, tal vez si hubiera tenido el coraje de decirle, ella no se le hubiera acercado esa noche, el muy descarado no dijo nada y luego se fue, todo un hombre.

"¿Qué era lo que no aguatabas?"..._Acaso a mí?_

No era fácil, pero tan poco imposible, el tiempo que pasaron juntos le permitió leer en su gestos lo que ella no quiso decir, una afirmación tan horrorosa como contraria a todo lo que sentía, inmediatamente un impulso lo invadió, de esos que experimentaba a causa de su condición física, pero este era más fuerte, era emocional, un deseo de borrar las dudas que eran evidentes en la pregunta que le acababa de hacer, pero tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para detenerse y no reaccionar instintivamente, conociéndola sus palabras solo lograrían molestarla y la situación en la que se encontraba restaba veracidad a las palabras que con tanto ahínco deseaba expresar.

"¡Esto!, lo que soy ahora, lo que seré por siempre".

"De nuevo con el mismo tema, ya te dije que debes acostúmbrate a tu cambio, no ponerte con sentimentalismos estériles, sabes que debes enfrentar la situación, no huirle"

Una lúgubre sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, viven en una constante montaña rusa, por una lado un atisbo de inseguridad, de emoción que alegra su corazón y luego esto, una simple admonición, un consejo, de la maestra al incompetente aprendiz. Ella siempre tan comprensiva, dándole tanto apoyo, pues claro que él trato de acostumbrarse, pero no es tan fácil, no es tan fácil como ella piensa, si tan solo ella supiera lo complicado, lo difícil que resulta.

"Siento comportarme como un niño, tal vez el hecho de no tener 600 años y además ser una nombrada abominación, menospreciada por todos, no me permita tomar mi cambio con alegría".

No puede ser que él la este culpando, no es que ella no haya pensado en eso, en más ocasiones de las que le gustaría reconocer, pero trató de ayudarlo en el cambio, y lo hizo en la forma en que sabe hacerlo, presionándolo para que lo acepte y ya, dejar todo de lado, dejar su pasado atrás. "Lo mejor para que aceptes tu cambio es reconocer que tu vida anterior acabo, no puedes ser Michael Corvin de nuevo, Michael Corvin esta muerto, tu ya no eres ese hombre y nunca más lo serás, debes dejar todo eso en el pasado". La manera en que sacude sus brazos expresa vehemente su estado de ánimo, frustración, cansancio.

"Pero yo todavía soy ese Michael, sin él entonces ¿Qué soy?, ¿Un asesino?, discúlpame si me resulta muy difícil aceptar eso, si me cuesta olvidar todo lo que fui, y aceptar con los brazos abiertos este maldito nuevo mundo, perdóname si no quiero olvidar quien era Michael Corvin, si no quiero aceptar esto que todos repudian, incluso tú".

Por más que lo intentó no pudo borrar tan rápidamente, como deseaba, la expresión en su rostro, como pudo pensar que ella lo despreciaba, acaso no notó todo lo que hizo por él, ¿Y Viktor? ¿Entonces se enzarzó en una guerra contra su propia raza por nada? eso es lo que él piensa, eso es lo que él ve. Le fue inevitable detectar algo extraño en su mirada, una expresión que aunque no le interesaba por demás, exteriorizaba lo que él sentía ¿Acaso considera posible que ella se enredara con él si lo menosprecia de tal manera? ¿Tan poco la conoce?, si ella lo despreciara de la manera que él lo ve, es seguro que le habría disparado hace mucho tiempo, si no lo ha hecho será por algo ¿Es posible que él sea tan ciego como para pasar eso por alto?

Desde el principio aprendió a no demostrar piedad alguna por sus contrarios, principio que siguió con absoluto convencimiento, pero él no es enemigo, por lo menos no en el sentido que conocía antes, por tanto es normal sentir algo de pena por él, nada para alarmarse, solo pena. Así que retomando su estoica expresión, dejando salir deliberada y controladamente las palabras, se permitió decir algo que se debe interpretar como una palmada en la espalda, un gesto cortes y nada más, "Nunca pienses que te desprecio Michael". Puede haberse equivocado, pero la expresión en el rostro de él parece indicar que no fue del todo exitoso su intento de expresarse sin ninguna evidencia de emoción o sentimiento, ese tonto de Michael, interpretándola equivocadamente.

Creyó por un momento ver algo de emoción en su rostro cuando dijo esas palabras, pero rápidamente abandono la idea cuando ella retomó su inalterable apariencia, como le gustaría creer esa palabras, pero él sabe lo que representa para ella, esa mitad de él que ella se acostumbro a odiar, esa parte de él que es una constante ofensa para ella.

"¡Por favor! Se lo que ves cuando me miras, ves esos animales que odiaste por tanto tiempo, que aun odias. No trates de disimular el fastidio que esa parte de mi te produce, la reacción que tienes cuando me acerco, cuando te toco…….. ¡No niegues que te gustaría poder matar esa parte de mi!".

Lo que se sigue preguntando es como permitió ella tal cercanía esa ultima noche, tan convencido estaba de ser despreciado que le parecía descabellada la forma en que ella se entregó, la complacencia que fue tan evidente entre los dos, miles de hipótesis y ninguna puede acomodarse a esa realidad que experimentó, ¿Será que en verdad no lo repudiaba? ¿Y toda esa actitud, esa lejanía?

¿Será él tan inocente, tan distraído? "Eso no es lo que pasa, no tiene nada que ver". Su parte animal no tiene nada que ver en que se sienta incomoda cuando él se acerca, es lo que ella siente en esos momentos lo que la asombra, la molesta, no es que él se acerque, es que ella quiera acercarse más, no es que él la toque, es que ella quiera ser tocada.

Definitivamente esta situación se sale de control, de su control, de una manera imperceptible los sentimientos hacia él varían repentinamente, la afrenta que de él recibió, no que a ella le interese, parece más lejana y brumosa, solo puede concentrarse en la confusión que percibe en él, el aturdimiento que es evidente en Michael.

"Todo tiene que ver. Es que no entiendes que no puedes separar las cosas, en mi no hay termino medio, Selene… ¡Ya no puedo ni hacer lo que quiero!". Precisamente en ese instante de explosión pudo distinguir los signos de molestia que ella sabe muy bien demostrar, el movimiento de sus ojos, la posición de sus hombros, todos destinados a desaprobarlo, a hacerlo sentir insignificante, molesto. En medio de la emoción que en él se concentra, inconcientemente da un paso hacia adelante, adentrándose en territorio hostil. "Y no me refiero a volver a mi antigua vida… Estoy hablando de controlar en lo que me he convertido… Ya no lo deseo…….no deseo que me veas así, el Michael que una vez conociste se desvanece en lo que soy ahora, en lo que me convertí".

Michael para Selene, eso es lo único que él desea, el muchacho de la estación de trenes con la desconocida, no el hibrido y la vampiro, él quiere al humano que ella conoció, al doctor que tenia apartamento, vida, no a la bestia que ofrece muerte y desolación, él quiere ser ese alguien para ella, alguien que se exprese en otro lenguaje, no solamente en él lenguaje de la muerte, el idioma del inframundo, pero eso es lo que él es, y seguirá siendo, cada vez peor, cada vez más consumido en su nueva existencia, lo único que retendrá de su humanidad será su apariencia imperecedera, pero solo será un cascaron vació, algo sin sentido, sin calor.

¿Desaparecer a Michael?, ella nunca lo había visto de esa manera, estaba acostumbrada a su compañía, a compartir con él, nunca presto atención a sus cambios, los efectos de su nueva naturaleza en su comportamiento, para ella, él era el mismo de siempre, pero parece que los cambios eran más abruptos de lo que creía, por lo menos él se ve más afectado de lo que esperaba, pero esto no tiene sentido, porque sufrir tanto por ser humano, porque que aferrarse tanto a lo que solía ser _….¿Por ella?_

Es normal que no tenga una respuesta, en muchas ocasiones ella no respondía nada frente a los cuestionamientos que él hacia, ha de ser porque él hace preguntas demasiado tontas, preguntas que ella nunca requirió hacerse, relacionadas a sentimientos que ella no experimenta, situaciones por la cuales no atraviesa, esta debe ser una de esas, al parecer ella no se aferró demasiado a su humanidad, pero él no cree que la perdiera toda, en algunos momentos, pocos, él podía ver la mujer que hay en ella, casi imperceptible, pero latente.

Por un momento, un instante, un segundo, sintió una extraña sensación, ¿Dolor? ¿Pena?, al verlo ahí, obviamente agobiado, pero no era posible, ella no siente ninguna de esas sensaciones, al menos no ahora y mucho menos por él, lo único que necesita ese tonto es dejar de lado sus estupidos complejos humanos y largarse, salir de su vida y dejarla tranquila, sola, como a ella le gusta.

"Tú no eres una bestia, y no eres un asesino, solo te estabas protegiendo, protegiéndonos". No se pueden confundir sus palabras con evidencias de simpatía, simplemente le esta haciendo honor a la verdad, él no es un asesino y no le agrada que él piense así de si mismo, si tiene que ser ella quien le aclare eso, lo hará, pero no tiene nada que ver con ellos, con el hecho de quererlo fuera de su vida, de la obvia deuda que él tiene con ella, o mejor, para con el acuerdo que entablaron, él no tiene nada, nada que ver con ella.

Por un momento se sintió aliviado, al fin al cabo, no son normales ese tipo de expresiones por parte de ella, en cierta forma debe aceptar que lo que dijo lo hizo sentir mejor, en parte porque lo dijo ella, pero inesperada e inevitablemente los hechos de la semana anterior pasan ante sus ojos, puede que esas palabras fueran ciertas, pero eso antes de la semana pasada, de lo sucedió, de lo que hizo, de la forma en que lo hizo.

"No en esta semana……..Selene, lo siento tanto……tienes que creerme, yo…" Se quedo paralizado, la expresión y las acciones de Selene denotaban un cambio drástico, es por lo que estaba a punto de decir, lo que sucedió en esa semana, es evidente que dichos acontecimientos tienen gran repercusión en ella, pero no queda más que continuar, le es imposible detenerse, ella tiene que saber, merece saber. "Perdí el control…….no sabia…….no sabia lo que hacia y……..lo siento, tienes que creerme, por favor".

Sintió ganas de castigarse por el estupido pensamiento que le cruzó por la cabeza ¿Y que le interesa si él se arrepiente de lo sucedido entre ellos? No es que la duda la atormente, simplemente quiere seguirle la corriente y terminar lo más pronto con esto "¿Qué hiciste?". No puede negar la desagradable sensación que sintió por la forma en que él se comporta, esa angustia, ese dolor, pero ¿Qué pudo ser lo que hizo?, nunca antes lo había visto así de abatido, pero ¿Qué hizo?

"…… No sé, no era yo, créeme….yo… yo los maté, Selene, los maté…….a todos…….a todos".

"¿A quienes?" Seria apresurado afirmar que ella se estaba sintiendo algo alterada, él actuaba tan raro, con una desolación en la voz, como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza, como si hubiera llegado al fondo, sin retorno, pero ella no se angustia, nunca se angustió en sus patrullajes, decir que él podría llevarla a ese estado es infundado, ella nunca se angustiaría por él, a causa de él.

¿Por qué tenia que preguntar? ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella quien preguntara? Consideró rápidamente mentirle, maquillar lo hecho para que no fueran tan escabroso, tan monstruoso, pero no podía, no podía mentirle, no a ella, fuera cual fuera el resultado, en esta ocasión él seria sincero.

"A todos, de cada uno de los dos bandos". Una sonrisa triste y oscura aparece en su rostro. "No importaba, todos eran enemigos, y yo………..los asesiné…….yo no quería, pero es lo que sucedió……….soy un asesino"

El exiguo alivio que pudo sentir a causa de su confesión se disipó ante la inminente obligación de marcharse, era incapaz de siquiera mirarla, la vergüenza de todo lo ocurrido era insoportable, y tan solo una solución se le presentaba.

"Será mejor que me vaya, perdona, perdóname por molestarte".

Nunca, no es que ella se sienta inmensamente triste por lo que ha sido de él, lo que hizo durante esa semana, en lo que se convirtió, de ninguna forma, ella no siente nada por él, no le duele la forma en que él sufre, seria prematuro afirmar que ella no quiere que se vaya, que el momento en que él se dispuso para retirarse, sintió una sensación, un extraño vació en el estomago, un pánico nunca conocido, bueno, tal vez lo sintió en una ocasión, la semana anterior, pero como ya dijo, seria apresurado afirmar eso, ella no experimentó ninguna de esas sensaciones, lo que hizo fue consecuente con el hecho de que son compañeros, después de todo y al fin y al cabo son compañeros, y él no debe seguir deambulando por ahí, sin rumbo y sin sentido en medio del odio, en medio de la guerra, ella no puede permitir eso, pero es porque son compañeros, por eso y nada más.

"Espera".

Reincidió, recayó en el mal habito de escapar, antes pensó que había sido cuestión de las circunstancias, influencias externas que lo obligaron a huir, aún en contra de sus deseos, pero en esta ocasión, cuando la vuelve a ver, de nuevo escapa, incapaz de mirarla a la cara, de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, de sus pecados, verla a los ojos y decir que ha matado, que por fin entiende el placer de la muerte, no puede verla a los ojos y decirle que las misma manos que la tocaron, que la acariciaron, no son manos, son armas, asesinas, sucias de sangre, de muerte, de nuevo escapa, en esta ocasión no volverá.

Cuando resignado se disponía a marcharse, pudo escucharla, fuerte, cortante, autoritaria, evidentemente ella, que le decía que esperara, quizás para aclararle que no quería volverlo a ver, o para darle esa cachetada, imaginársela cacheteándolo es chistoso en otra situación hasta podría reír, lo mejor será obedecer, su posición no es propicia para rebelión o berrinche, por ahora debe obedecer.

Lo más recomendable es no ahondar en la decisión que tomó, es innecesario y superfluo analizar las razones que la llevaron a dicha conclusión, es simplemente un gesto de compañerismo, desinteresado y sin significado, nada tiene que ver con que sea él, no se relaciona con la forma miserable en que se desplazaba a la salida, a la evidencia de pelea en la ropa, sangre suya y de otros, muchos otros, a las ojeras o la palidez de su rostro, normalmente lozano, ninguno de esos hechos se puede tomar como evidencias de un cambio de actitud hacia él, inaceptable es concluir que de alguna forma pudo sentir lastima, lejos de ella esta sentir simpatía, de nuevo, es simple compañerismo, un principio que aprendió en sus días de casería, así que no hay razón para analizar de más lo que hizo, simplemente un gesto de compañeros, nada tiene que ver con que sea él, nada tiene que ver con que sea Michael.

"No tienes que irte, toma una ducha y descansa por esta noche."

Sinceramente, poco o nada había reflexionado en cuento a su aseo personal, cuando al fin atiende a este aspecto, no puede menos que horrorizarse ante la escena frente a sus ojos, suciedad, sangre, despojos, todo mezclado sobre las piltrafas de su ropa, un espectáculo que en realidad evidencia con alta fidelidad su estado, en este momento no es más que una pila de desechos, residuos de su antigua vida.

No puede negar que le sorprendió lo que ella hizo, dejarlo quedar no estaba dentro de sus perspectivas para esta noche, esperaba golpes, reproches, gritos, pero no esto, no que lo dejara tomar una ducha, que en verdad necesita, y quedarse, claramente por una noche, no ahí que presionar a la suerte. No puede asegurar que la actitud de ella cambió, después de comunicarle su decisión, desapareció rápidamente, impidiéndole replicar, agradecer o hacer algún sonido, pero eso es normal en ella, esa actitud, por lo menos le permite quedarse, tendrá que cuidarse de no provocarla, cualquier minucia puede ser motivo de discordia, y no quiere ser una molestia para ella, no quiere que su buena racha se desvanezca bajo la notoriedad de sus faltas, él todavía tiene mucho que resarcir, explicar, expiar, por lo tanto ira despacio, un baño y lo que venga, paso por paso, puede asegurar que en esta ocasión no habrá necesidad de notas.


End file.
